For Keeps
by Tellmehmore
Summary: Santana and Quinn both are students at NYU. Santana starts to develope feelings for the blonde after meeting her. Santana is best friend with Yasmin, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany and Blaine.
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i own nothing..only Yasmin *sigh*  
Author's Note: I'm hoping this will be a very long story, but i'm new so it'll be a struggle lol. Review please :)  
P.S. I'm a very impatient person so i'll try to update quickly, probably like everyday, but i'm not making promises! ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

"San, wake up!" Santana tried her best to ignore the husky voice of her roommate. "Santana, come on, get your lazy ass up. We're going to be late!" Santana groaned in response and leaned over to check her clock, which read six thirty-four. She cursed Yasmin under her breath for being such a morning person, especially at this ungodly hour. She flipped her body so she could get a better view of the beauty, that is her roommate.

"Yaz, are you crazy? We don't have to be there till like 7:45 or something" Santana said half annoyed, half amused at her best friends eagerness.

"Exactly! There's not much time and we're wasting a lot of it by having this conversation so get a move on chica! Lets GO!" Yasmin said as she threw a pillow at Santana with a satisfied smile when she got out of the bed. "We have to be there by 7:30 actually" she corrected. Yasmin turned toward her dresser on the other side of the room, when Santana realised she was in nothing but a towel, her light brown hair damp. She sniffed the air and smelled a lingering scent of vanilla and lavender. She glanced at the floor, which had wet foot marks leading to where Yasmin was, now standing at her closet rummaging through her clothes.

"You did not.." Santana squinted her eyes daringly at the blue-eyed girl, who looked to her bemusedly. "You went to the showers without me!" she gasped when the girl waved her off. "You are so lucky i love you" she snorted as Yasmin rolled her eyes with a smile. Santana stretched and went to her dresser to grab her daily bathroom requirements.

"And be quick with the shower!" Yasmin yelled over her shoulder. Santana shook her head with a chuckle and headed down the hallways.

* * *

Santana turned the knob to the shower, turning it off. She stepped out of the shower while humming the tune of a random song. She wiped the steam from off of the huge mirror, then plugged in her blow dryer. She put the device on medium and started drying her hair while still humming. Soon her humming turned into low singing.

"Thank god you blew it. Thank god i dodged the bullet. I'm so over you so baby good lookin out. I wanted you bad, i'm so through with that. Cuz honestly you turned out to b-"

"You have an amazing voice." a girl with golden blonde hair said, interrupting Santana's private jam session. The girl's baby pink lips formed into a small smirk as she stood next to Santana, towel drying her own hair. Santana clicked the device off and looked at the girl with a cocky smile.

"Well, i should i'm a music major here." she stated matter-of-factly. "What about you? What do you major in?" Santana asked the girl. "Wait! No, don't tell me, i wanna guess." She looked at the girl, who had a small smile, trying to figure out what the girl would be interested in based off of her looks. She looked in the girls' emerald and hazel eyes, then down to her dopey smile and decided she has to be some dork. She had to be because the girl was undeniable beautiful. "Hmmm.." Biochemistry? Biology? Environmental Studies?" Santana guessed.

"Nope, major in psychology, minor in music." she grinned and gave Santana a small wink. "I'm Quinn, i'm new to the whole music thing here." she shrugged. Santana was impressed. The girl had beauty and brain.

"In that case, welcome to NYU: Music, Santana." she stretched out an arm toward the girl, who took it and shook her hand. Santana noted that the girl's hands were incredibly soft. She looked up at the girl with a slight smile. "Well, i better get going, or else my roommate is going to murder me. See you around Quinn."

"See ya." Quinn waved to the latina.

* * *

"Dude! What the hell took you so long? I said quick shower. It's 6:58, we have to be at the parking lot by 7:30!" Yasmin yelled as soon as Santana entered the dorm. Santana rolled her eyes at the girl and got her clothes for the day out, laying them on the bed.

"Sorry mom." Santana retorted. "And if you must know i took it upon myself to be the welcome committee. There's a new girl, names Quinn." she stated as Yasmin grinned and ran to Santana's side, beginning to poke it.

"Is she cute?" she asked teasingly, still poking the latina. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Yasmin knows Santana is gay. Ever since she told the girl, she has been trying to hook her up with someone. Santana found it odd but, amusing in a weird way.

"If i say yes will that stop you from stabbing me? That shit's starting to hurt." Santana responded. The girl shook her head with a chuckle. "Then, no she isn't. Now stop poking me afores I's ends you." Santana said jokingly and grabbed the girl by her wrists. "Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean won't go all Lima Heights on your ass." Yasmin slid her wrists from the raven haired girl with bursts of laughter.

"Sweety, i was raised in Brooklyn. Your little Lima Heights ain't nothing compared to my hometown" she said patting her chest, challenging the latina, smiling when the girl scoffs.

"Whatever, I need to get dressed so we can leave and you can stop bitching." she shrugged and gave a tight lipped smile, then laughed and put on her clothes. The students all had to wear a black or white shirt with jeans. Santana wore a tight V-neck shirt with dark tight jeans and some black converses. She put on her silver diamond necklace with some silver bracelets and wears her hair down, in its natural wavy form. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had 3 missed calls, 1 from 'Hobbit', 1 from 'Lady Lips', and 1 from 'Unicorn :)'. "We better get going, the three stooges all called my cell." Yasmin snorted at Santana's remark.

"San, you are awful. You better behave on this trip." Yasmin ordered. Santana couldn't help but smile. Yasmine was basically a sister to her. She loved when Yasmin got all demanding, it made her feel like they were actual siblings. Santana always wanted a sister, growing up with 4 brothers wasn't exactly easy for her.

"Yeah yeah whatever" she said as they walked out of the building and toward the car. "I don't get why we're taking a field trip to a Greek museum just to learn about Apollo. I mean, isn't that what google is for?" she asked.

Yasmin laughed to herself at her best friends question. " I suppose but, do you really feel like researching about him?" she replied knowingly. She laughed again when Santana gave her a thoughtful look as they reached the black Camaro. "Exactly, so shut up and enjoy the trip. You ready?" She started the engine when Santana nodded her head.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, sorry i know it was kind short, but i promise there will be longer chapters. Also, if there's any misspelling or grammar issues, sorry. I own a really crappy computer and it's really hard to work with. Another thing, there will be wayy more Quinn in next chapter, just had to build up to it. That's all for now! Review pls thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

** Disclaimer: So i don't own Glee or any of the characters..yet. But, I do own Yasmin :D  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. I didn't expect to get any that fast. I really appreciate it! Also, i don't know if colleges do this, but if they don't just pretend they do, it is fanfiction after all ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You:  
**Yasmin pulled the black Camaro into the scheduled meeting spot. The girls got out of the car and looked around for their school. There was a massive crowd of people There were 3 colleges going on this trip; NYU, NYADA, and Julliard. The fact that the those were the 3 colleges Santana's friends were enrolled at was a crazy coincidence. Seriously, she had no clue about why Julliard would want to learn about Apollo it made absolutely no sense. Santana craned her neck around when she spotted the tall blonde.

"Britt Britt!" she yelled with the hugest grin planted on her face. She waved to the girl and jogged over to her, trying to keep up her badass reputation she thrived to keep.

"Hey Britt, where are the divas?" She asked, slightly smirking at her nickname for the two NYADA students.

"Hey Sanny! I don't know where they are i just got here." Brittany embraced the Latina in a bear hug. "I missed you so much! It's been so long!" Brittany said dramatically looking over to the shorter girl behind Santana. "Yasmin, oh my god i missed you too!" She said as she pulled the girl into a tight hug, smiling. "You guys, we can't lose touch like this ever again." the blonde demanded. Both Santana and Yasmin laughed at the girl.

"Britt Britt i saw you like last month. Plus, we text all the time" Santana said as Yasmin nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah but, its not the same" Brittany said sadly as Santana rubbed her back reassuringly. "Well i better go sign in. Sit near me on the bus k?" When both girls nodded, Brittany made her way over the sign in sheet, skipping along the way. Santana watched as Brittany did so, thinking only she could do such a silly thing and get away with it. She was about to turn around when she saw Brittany make her way over to a short guy in a bow tie. The guy was dressed nicely, with his dark hair gelled down. Santana could easily call him handsome but, she could also easily tell he was gay.

That's when she noticed the girl. Santana's eyes widened with realization and she started to smile unknowingly. She waved shyly to the blonde, who waved back in the same state. If she had to be honest, Santana kind of liked the girl, even though they only talked for less than 2 minutes. It was hard not to the pale skinned girl was indubitably beautiful, which Santana had a weakness for. Then, it dawned on her Brittany obviously knew the girl. Maybe she could ask her about Quinn, ask her if she was her type, or liked girls even.

"San, where'd your mind go?" yasmin asked Santana. She knew when she was lost in her own little world. She assumed it was that girl Santana waved to. "Who was that?" she asked as concern filling her voice, as they walked toward the bus.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Quinn." she stated. Noticing Yasmin's teasing grin she attempted to cover up the story. "I was just thinking about why Julliard was coming on the trip, why are they learning about Apollo?" she lied, but she honestly wanted to know. She turned her head when Yasmin gave her a knowing smile and rolled her eyes.

"We're learning about Apollo, they're learning about the Mousai, or more importantly, Terpsichore. She's the goddess of Dance. We're learning about her too." She stated intelligently. Yasmin loved Greek mythology. She knew almost everything about the subject.

"You're such a nerd." Santana said. Yasmin looked at Santana with a pout. "Oh god, don't do that. Stop." she said laughing.

"Satan!" Santana and Yasmin both whipped their heads around to see Rachel and Kurt a couple of feet away from them. Santana walked over to them and enveloped them in a three-way hug. Santana and Rachel had both become really good friends since they were about 13 years old. Santana's father, Javier, had befriended Rachel's father, LeRoy, when they met at the hospital he works at. She and Kurt have been friends through Rachel.

"Hey man-hands, lady face." she said releasing the two. "Did you guys sign in yet?" Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah we were looking for you two." Kurt said looking over to Yasmin. "Well, hello to you too missy." He said, laughing when the girl rolled her eyes. "We'll see you on the bus, k?"

Santana nodded her head and turned to walk towards the bus, before turning back around. "Oh yeah, guys Britt wants us to sit together on the bus." She stated and turned back around when Rachel and Kurt nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

On the bus, Everyone sat next to each other as planned. Kurt, Quinn, and Brittany were in one row; while Santana, Rachel, and Yasmin were behind them, with Blaine in front of all of them. Santana, Brittany and Yasmin all chatted with each other, talking about gossip, celebrities, and just caught up with each others lives. Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, and Blaine were talking, when Brittany decided to include the others in their conversation.

"Hey guys, i completely forgot, these are my friends Blaine and Quinn. Quinn, Blaine these are my friends, as you know, Kurt. This is Rachel the one that goes to NYADA with Kurt. This is Yasmin, she goes to NYU, and this is Santana aka my bestest friend ever!" she exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on her face. Santana smiled brightly. Brittany could always muster up a smile out of the Latina, no matter what mood she was in.

"You knows it B! Actually, Quinn and i already met." she said shyly. Everyone except Quinn and Yasmin, who smiled knowingly, quirked and eyebrow at her. "In the bathrooms," she continued. "I singing and she commented on how awesome i sounded" she said mocking egotistical. Everyone groaned and waved her off, laughing. Quinn nodded her head and looked to the group, then to Santana with a slight blush.

"You really do have an amazing voice, better than Blaine." Quinn said as Blaine looked to her with a mocking hurt expression with his hand to his chest. Quinn chuckled, "You still have an awesome voice Blaine, it's just Santana's voice is better." Quinn's blush deepened as she stated this. She shyly looked to Santana, who was also slightly blushing.

"Uh, thanks Quinn." Santana said to the blonde. Brittany looked between the two, squinting her eyes. Suddenly, she got up out of her seat and pulled Quinn from beside her, and out of the seat as well. Everyone looked to Brittany bemusedly. The blonde the pulled Yasmin and Rachel up out of their seats as well, still gripping onto Quinn's right arm. She sat Quinn down next to Santana, shoving Rachel next to Blaine and placing Yasmin in her seat before sitting down herself. She turned to Quinn and Santana with a pleased smile. _Aww! They would make such a cute couple!_ Santana and Quinn, along with the rest of the small group, gave looked at Brittany like she had grown two heads.

"I think you two should get to know each other a little more. I think you'll make each into other awesome unicorns" she smiled.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other, both blushing. The rest of the group zoned them out and continued talking and gossiping. Santana hated awkward silences, so she decided to be brave and speak up. She cleared her throat and Quinn immediately looked to Santana.

"So, um, how do you know Britt?" she asked as her blush started fading slowly. Quinn smiled at the question.

"I met her at the pet store." she laughed at the memory. "I was buying a new pet, and i was in the cat isle when i met her. She was buying vitamins for cats, claiming her cat needed to diet and he was at risk of getting diabetes." Quinn chuckled and Santana burst into laughter. She knew the girl was referring to Brittany's fat cat, Lord Tubbington.

"Oh God! That fat bastard of a cat! That cat had all sorts of problems. I miss him though. His name's Lord Tubbington." Santana said through bits of laughter. Quinn smiled, she took a moment to really listen to the girls laugh. She decided that it was more than likely going to be her favorite sound.

"What about you? How do you know her?" Quinn asked.

"Knew her since birth." Santana replied happily and Quinn nodded her head. "So, tell me about yourself. You seem like an interesting person." Quinn blushed again.

"Uhhmm.. Quinn Fabray, I'm 19, born and raised in Pennsylvania, I have 2 brothers and 1 sister, Charlie, Sammy, and Frannie, and i am completely obsessed with tea." She chuckled and Santana laughed slightly. "Your turn."

"Santana Lopez, i'm 19 as well, born and raised in Lima, Ohio. 4 older brothers, Adam, Ryan, Michael, and Eric. and i am badass." she stated seriously. Quinn started to laugh, but stopped immediately when she realized the Latina wasn't laughing with her. "I'm serious Quinn, i'm fucking badass. I always was and i always will." Quinn raised her hands up in defeat, with a slight smirk. Santana raked her eyes over Quinn, taking in her beauty. Santana knew she was taking a risk, but what Santana wants, Santana gets, and right now she wants Quinn. "You know Quinn, you're really pretty."

Quinn started blushing ferociously. She cleared her throat "Thanks..Santana. You're not so bad yourself." she said. _Understatement of the century! God Quinn, look at the girl! _Quinn's eyes looked at the raven haired girl, openly. She looked over her caramel skin, to her dark wavy hair, to her dark eyes. _I can easily fall in love with those eyes._ Quinn's eyes then fell to the Latina's full lips, making Quinn bite her own lip subconsciously. Her eyes then fell to Santana's chest. _Jesus.._

"Damn Blondie, are you checking me out?" Santana said teasingly as Quinn blushed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long you guys! I was really struggling with this chapter, plus i could never get my homework done because of this lol. I'll try to update every other day because update everyday is really hard! Also, thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews once again xx_


	3. Chapter 3: Little Crush On You

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. Or any of the Olympians mentioned.  
Author's Note: I'm kind of a major Greek Freak lol. So, this chapter is full of Greek mythology, mainly the Olympians. Also, major flirting with Quinntana. Did anyone see 'Fued'? Oh my glob, Naya did that hella wanky performance of 'Cold Hearted Snake' like what is air? Anyways enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Crush On You**

Santana and Quinn talked, laughed and blushed the entire ride and Brittany and Yasmin were loving every moment of it. Brittany knew both girls well enough to know that by now they were crushing on each other, hard. She loved the thought of her best friend and her close friend giving each other sweet lady kisses. Not only was it awesome, but insanely hot. She couldn't deny that both Quinn and Santana were sexy as hell.

The bus pulled up to the museum, and everyone got off the bus and piled into the building. "I'm so excited! I love Greek mythology." Quinn said to Santana as they entered the museum.

"Oh god, you and Yasmin. I swear she is so excited she'll probably come in her pants or something." Santana joked as Quinn grimaced. Yasmin lightly slapped Santana's arm and mouthed 'Be nice'. Santana laughed as did Blaine as Rachel shook her head. Yasmin turned to Quinn and smiled.

"So, you're into Greek mythology as well?" the tan girl asked. Quinn's green eyes lit up as she nodded her head. "Then, we'll get along just fine". she winked.

The three college instructors told their students to group up. "Look around, take notes, and meet back up here at this very spot at 10:45. We have a tour scheduled then, after that, we'll look around more and leave at 12:30." stated Taye, the NYADA instructor. "Any questions?" when no one answered, Taye nodded his head. "Okay, let's get going."

Everyone separated into their own groups and went their own ways. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Yasmin were all in one group. A foreign guy named Adam came up the Kurt and asked if he wanted to join his group. Kurt shyly denied with a slight blush. Everyone gave him teasing and questioning looks. "He's just a friend guys, gosh. Nothing more." he sighed.

Brittany nudged Santana, "Yeah, that explains his blush." she laughed.

The same for Rachel, some guy named Brody asked her to join his group, she denied him kindly and returned to her group, with a teasing Santana. "Oh please Santana, i'm not looking for a relationship at the moment, so get that idea out of your head. Brody and I are merely friends, i'm sure he was asking as a friendly gesture." Santana rolled her eyes.

The group walked around the museum fondly, especially Yasmin and Quinn. Quinn's eyes sparkled with amazement. She walked over to a picture with a huge smile. Santana immediately came to mind. She turned her head and spotted her, Yasmin, and Blaine looking at a vase. "Hey Santana, come check this out." She said as she turned back to the picture. She felt Santana appear next to her.

"So, what are we looking at here?" Santana asked. She smirked as Quinn cocked her head slightly to the left and squinted her eyes in concentration. _Oh, she is really cute, especially when she's all concentrated._ Santana moved a little closer to the blonde and looked to the picture in front of her. She couldn't really make out what the title said, since it was in greek. "What's this?"

"It's Dionysos, he's my favorite. You can tell, because of the vines here" she pointed "They're one of his symbols. Plus, the grapes that being fed to him, that's another sign." She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "He's the god of celebration, wine, fruit, and homosexuality." Quinn stated. She looked to Santana to see her reaction.

_Did she just say homosexuality? Huh, score! _Santana smiled "If this is your way of telling me you're gay, then not to burst your bubble or anything but, i think you gave that away when you were eye-raping me earlier." she said teasingly. She laughed as Quinn blushed and pouted. _Now, that's how you do it Yaz. Ugh she is so cute._ "Fine, i'm sorry Blondie." she said. She looked back to see Brittany, Kurt, Rachel, Yasmin, and Blaine scribbling in their notebooks and talking. "How about we ditch the lames and explore more. I know you wanna see more." she said trying to persuade the blonde.

Quinn looked back at the group reluctantly. She saw that Yasmin and Brittany were now looking her and Santana's way. _They have been stalking us all day, haha. That's so Brittany._ "Erm, Britt, and your friend are kind staring at us." Quinn said. Hmm what the hell, i'll just go have fun with this sexy girl. Quinn laughed at her thought and received a confused look from Santana. "I..um-never mind, i guess we could run off like wild, irresponsible teenagers." she joked as Santana smiled and took her hand.

Santana and Quinn ran out of the room, in endless giggles, and into a separate room. They stopped in their tracks and looked around with wide eyes. Quinn grinned and pulled the latina in the room further. They were surrounded by statues of the Greek Olympians. Quinn took a deep breath as her eyes lit with excitement. "Oh my god.." she whispered. She ran to a statue of Athena. "God, i love her. This is Athena, she's the one who turned Medusa into that hideous creature." she turned her head to see Santana behind her, across the room. She was staring at a statue herself. She walked over to where the raven haired girl was standing, with a few feet in between them.

"Quinn, wh-who is this?" Santana asked, never taking her eyes off the statue. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Santana. "That is Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunting, childbirth, and protectress of young girls. Oh, and her twin brother is Apollo. Coincidence much?" Quinn joked. Santana was still staring at the statue with a shocked expression. "Santana, are you okay?" she asked concern filling her voice. Santana shook her head.

"Quinn, she looks exactly like you." she finally tore her eyes off the statue and looked into Quinn's eyes. "That's crazy." she whispered. _This girl is a replica of an ancient greek goddess. Calling her beautiful is now a huge understatement._ Santana smiled at Quinn and walked closer to her.

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "You think so?" she asked and smiled when Santana nodded her head. "Well, i'm flattered that you think so." Quinn breathed shakily as the latina stood dangerously close to her. She averted her green eyes down to the girls perfectly full lips, and bit the inside of her bottom lip._ Ohh god, resist it Quinn._ "Uhh-I..uh.." she cleared her throat. "What time do we have to go back to the meeting spot?" she asked still staring at Santana's lips. Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Well, i suggest we get back to our group so we don't miss out." _Ugh, you're such a wimp!_ Quinn took Santana's hand in her own and walked out of the room. They walked back into the room they were in before to find it empty. "Where'd they go?" she asked bemusedly.

"I don't know, it's a quarter past 10. I'm going to call Rae." Santana said. She dialled Rachel's number when Quinn gave her an 'ok'. She waiting on the line for a few seconds before Rachel picked up. "Hey Rach, two questions. One, what time do we need to be back at the meeting place? And two, where are you guys?" she asked, her voice laced with annoyance and curiosity.

"Well, if you and Quinn didn't ditch us, you wouldn't be in this situation. Just saying." Rachel said nonchalantly. "Anyways, to answer your questions, Taye said to return at 10:45 for our scheduled tour. By the way that doesn't give you much time. Anyway, we're all at the meeting spot. May i ask where you two are?" Santana sighed loudly.

"We're on our way." she said and hung up the phone. She muttered something under her breath about talking too much. Santana took a laughing Quinn by the hand and dragged her out of the room. "You're lucky your laugh is really cute, because that was so not funny." she smiled as Quinn put her head down to hide her blush.

"Hey wait." Quinn said as she stopped walking. "Take a picture with me, i want to remember this." she said when Santana stopped walking and faced her. Quinn took out her phone and pulled Santana closer. She held her phone up, "Say bacon." They both smiled as Quinn snapped the picture. "Aw we're cute." the blonde said as she viewed the picture. She showed the picture the picture to the feisty latina.

Santana nodded. "Hells yea we are, mainly you though." she winked. Quinn' cheeks turned to a light red shade.

"That was so corny." the blonde said, grinning.

"Maybe, but it still made you blush." Santana teased and Quinn's blush deepened. "Send that to me." She gave the blonde her number. "Feel free to save that contact." she laughed. "Come one, we're gonna miss that tour." Santana said as she took Quinn by the hand. They walked out of the room and quickly found their way to their meeting spot. Mostly everyone was there, and the tour didn't start yet. Quinn and Santana spotted their group and made their way over to them.

Yasmin tapped Brittany and Rachel on their shoulders eagerly when she saw Santana and Quinn walking towards them. "Ah! Look guys, they're holding hands!" she squealed. Brittany and Rachel turned with surprised expressions. "They're perfect together!" she exclaimed.

"Woah, slow your roll, i mean didn't they just meet?" Blaine said, trying to reason out Yasmin. She looked at him with a small pout. He sighed "Fine, whatever." He looked to see that the girls were getting closer to them. "All i'm saying is, let them test out the relationship first. I mean how can y-Hey guys, where'd you run off to?" Blaine asked the girls as Santana threw him a skeptical glare.

"None of your business Borat." She retorted and smirked when he put his hands up in defense. Kurt rolled his eyes and Brittany jumped up and down. Santana quirked an eyebrow at the blue-eyed dancer. "Britt, is there something in your pants? Why are you so hyper..even for you?" she asked.

"Are you and Quinnie a couple now? You'd be perfect for each other, even Yasmin thinks so! You look like really happy pandas." she said excitedly, pointing to their conjoined hands. Both girls blushed, but didn't say anything or release their hands. Rachel, Yasmin, and Brittany looked at each other. "Oh my god. San, you and Quinnie totally got your mack on, didn't you?!" Santana's eyes widen and Quinn looked at Brittany with a confused face.

Santana cleared her throat. "No, we didn't. I think the tour is starting." They followed the crowd out of the room. They were led into a very familiar room, surrounded by statues of the Greek Olympians. Santana smirked at Quinn as the blonde smiled back. Kurt watched this interaction. _Oh, they are_ _crushing hard._ He smiled at his thought and continued walking. Quinn and Santana zoned out the tour guide as they began having a photo war. Santana tried to sneak a photo of the blonde as Quinn did the same. "Ha, I totes got you Barbie!" she whispered. Quinn opened her mouth to respond but got cut off by the guide.

"And this is Artemis. Twin sister of Apollo. Goddess of many things such as archery, hunting, and the moon. Basically, she's kind of the Katniss Everdeen of Olympus." he laughed along with the group. Santana turned to Quinn and winked. Quinn bit her lip as her cheeks turned rosy pink. She snapped another picture of the latina and giggled.

She leaned in closer the Santana's ear. "Now, i've got you" she whispered and giggled again when Santana's eyebrows shot up.

"Wanky.."

* * *

_Author's note: This chapter was supposed to be longer but, i really wanted to get this up tonight. Also, if there are any mistakes or confusing parts let me kniw. I tried to get ad many as I could on this crappy computer. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review pls! xx_


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or the characters. But, if i did, Quinn and Santana would SO be getting their mack on in EVERY episode.

Author's Note: I usually talk about when I'm posting and the progress of the chapter on my twitter, ( JustWanky_X) so if you're interested in that, go ahead and view them. Anyways..

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin**

_I swear those two are so perfect for each other. All they did the whole trip was flirt. If I didn't know them personally, i would've thought they were together for a while. Didn't they just meet each other today? Gosh! Why are they holding hands? And those stares. Okay, they_ **_need _**_to get together. I don't agree with Yasmin and Brittany, interfering with their...whatever it is they have going on, but i am willing to give them a little push. _Rachel walked along with the group out of the museum and onto the bus. She walked to her seat and looked to Quinn and she took Santana's hand in her own. She smiled and sat down in her own chair. She waited for the rest of her group to settle in their seats. "How about we go for coffee after this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure. I haven't had any today, thanks to Yasmin, and you know I needs my coffee." Santana said looking to the short brunette. Quinn grimaced.

"Ew, I hate coffee. It's so bitter." the blondes face contorted as she thought about its taste. Santana smiled at the green-eyed girl.

"Bitter coffee for a bitter person" Kurt said smirking at Santana. He laughed when the girl scowled at him.

"Watch it porcelain." Santana threatened as she turned to Quinn. "If that's the case, Blondie, I'll buy you some tea." She winked as Quinn blushed. Santana smiled at the blonde again. Yasmin and Brittany shared a small glance a the latina's statement.

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn said and looked down in her lap, biting her bottom lip. _Okay, Calm down Quinn. You don't want to look like you're __hyperventilating in front of everyone, even though the world's most gorgeous girl is buying you tea. Which means it's kind of a date..I think. I'll just ask about it later._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

This trip was more fun than I honestly expected. Well, it wasn't the trip that made it fun, more like a certain sexy emerald-eyed blonde chick named Quinn. It's weird that I just met her and i already like her. I can actually see myself dating her, even though she's kind of a dork. A really cute one though. Speaking of Quinn, she kept holding my hand all day, and kept smiling at me with those pink lips. I really wanted to kiss her every time she got intrigued in a photo or some shit at the museum, but that would be inappropiate considering we've only known each other for about 2 or 3 hours.

We all agreed to meet up at the coffee shop near NYADA, which isn't very far from NYU, since we all came separately. _Wanky_. What I meant was, we all drove in separate cars to the meeting spot.

When Me and Yasmin arrived to the cafe, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were already seated. We made our way over to their table and sat down. I was immediately uninterested in the conversation. I decided to play Zombie Highway on my phone when i received a text message.

**From: ****Sexy Blonde Chick **

**Hey, it's Quinn. Brittany and I forgot the address to that coffee shop. It'll be grand if you told me where that was again exactly. ;) xo**

_That got me smiling. _

**To:** **Sexy Blonde Chick**

**Shame, you're a Psychology major but you cant remember a lousy address..Its 23 N Chestnut st. And hurry up, I need my entertainment.**

**From: Sexy Blonde Chick **

**Hardy har har, you're hilarious. Did you just admit that I make you happy?**

**To: Sexy Blonde Chick**

**Tell me something i dont know, and dont jump to conclusions Barbie ;)**

**From: Sexy Blonde Chick**

**Mhmm, see ya there goregous ;) xo**

My eyes went wide and i can tell i have a blush plastered to my face. _She just called me gorgeous. Although, I told her to tell me something i don't know. _I continued to play my game in attempt to hide my blush from the people at my table._ Fail._

"Ooh, Santana Lopez is blushing? Why are you blushing huh? Huh?" Yasmin teased as she poked me continuously. I squirmed in my seat, trying to avoid her deadly fingernails. The table began to laugh at my failed attempts to doge her stabs. "Why are you blushing? I bet it's Quiiiinn"

"Mind your business." I mumbled to myself and rolled my eyes. I scooted my chair over and away from Yasmin as she stopped shanking my body.

"Speaking of Quinn, I wonder what's taking her and Brittany so long." Blaine said as he checked his watch.

"They're on their way." I said. Yasmin, Rachel, and Kurt smirked at me. I rolled my eyes once again. "Oh, don't look at me like that. And stop thinking whatever it is you all are thinking in your tiny little heads, because you know what they say about when you assume." They all looked at me with huge grins. I could tell Blaine was biting back a laugh. "You make an Ass out of U and Me. And I would prefer to be described as a bitch rather than an ass thank you very much.

"Whatever Lopez." Kurt said still smiling. I squinted my eyes at him and continued to play my game.

After a couple of seconds and the cafe door opened, showing two blondes entering the shop. I stood up from my table and waved Brittany and Quinn over to our table. They walked over and Brittany gave everyone her signature hug. Both of the blondes pulled chairs up to the table, Brittany sat next to Kurt and Blaine, and Quinn sat next to me on my right side. She flashed me the most adorable smile and winked at me_._ "Hey Blondie."

Her _smile_ widened. "Hey brunette." she laughed. I cocked my head and smirked at her.

"Ha, okay. Lets go get our drinks." Everyone murmured their agreements and stood up to place our orders. I purposely stood at the end of the line and dragged Quinn back with me. She gave me one of those "What's your problem?" looks. "Would it be too forward if i said i want to spend this time with you and not them?"

_And there's the famous blush._ Quinn smiled and looked at the floor, playing with her fingers and biting her bottom lip. "Actually yes, it would. But, that doesn't mean i don't want to either." I gave her my signature smirk.

"Good." I said. "So, what kind of tea do you want?" I asked as our group returned to their respective seats. I turned to Quinn.

"Jasmine" she said immediately, with no hesitation. I looked at her with slightly widened eyes and chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing that's like your favorite kind?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded her head frantically.

"I can't live without it." she admitted as she smiled. "I drink it everyday."

We made our way to the front of the counter. "Is that so?" I squinted my eyes as I looked at the cafe menu. I turned my attention to the red-haired counter cashier. "Um, can I have 1 Jasmine tea, 1 iced-coffee, and 2 muffins? Sugar, cream, and A LOT or caramel in the coffee por favor?". The girl smiled at me suggestively.

"Sure..you can have whatever you like." she smirked and winked at me as she pressed buttons in her cashier. My eyebrows shot up in to my hair. "Large, medium, or small?" she asked. I looked at Quinn who was glaring at the cashier. When she said nothing, I just ordered us both medium drinks. "13.78." she said and I handed her a 20 dollar bill. "I'm Nicki by the way, but some people call me Cat." she winked again. "And you are?"

"S-"

"Are you going to get our orders or what? Cause I'm getting kind of parched." Quinn snapped obviously irritated. _Well, that was sexy. _I took her hand in my own and squeezed it to calm her down.

Nicki raised her hands in surrender and got our drinks and handed them to us. She handed me my muffin. "Here's your muffins, cutie." she smiled. Quinn groaned, like actually groaned. "And her's your change. Come back soon okay?" Nicki smiled. I nodded my head and gave a night lipped smile.

I dragged Quinn away from Nicki, or Cat or whatever, and sat her in the chair at the table behind Rachel, Blaine, Yasmin, Brittany, and Kurt. She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "How RUDE." She said and looked pointedly at me when I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that...you're being all..." I struggled.

"All what?" she pushed. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"All cute." I finished. Seeing her jealous is a major turn on and it's kind of adorable. _Everything she does is adorable. _"She blushed but huffed out once more. "I gotta say Q, jealousy looks really good on you." I flashed her smile and she raised her hand and lifted her chin.

"I'm not jealous of some slutty carrot top." she barked. I immediately burst out into laughter.

"Bummer, jealous Quinn is such a turn on." I winked. She blushed again. _Oh, how I love making her blush._

"And normal Quinn isn't?" she asked flirtatiously. I smiled seductively.

"More than you know." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. I slid her a muffin and picked up my own. She looked at me quizzically. "A muffin for my muffin." I said and cheesed at the blonde. _My muffin? _

"You are so cheesy! But, it made me smile so, yes. Thank you for the muffin..sweetie pie." she grinned. I gasped with wide eyes of horror.

"Don't you dare call me sweetie pie! I am badass Q. BADASS. Note that in that pretty little head of yours." I said as i leaned over and tapped the blonde's temple. She laughed and shook her head as she took a bite of her muffin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay so, this is where i end it. I'm not too confident with this chapter so please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks guys!_


	5. Chapter 5: First of many

Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee sadly.

Author's Note: Shooting Star was epic! LOL. Sorry this is so late, I had no drive at all for this story. So it may be a little crappy. Also, this story may be cut shorter than I hoped..Also, if you're reading 'Love Like Fools', that should be update pretty soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **I Want You**

It's been about two weeks since Quinn and Santana have known each other. They've been flirting and texting all the time. Both girls scared to ask the other out on a date. It was Yasmin who decided that they should all get together again and go out. Rachel suggested that they should go out and do some karaoke, NYU vs. NYADA. So, here they are on their way to the karaoke bar down the street from NYADA.

They all had dates, except Quinn and Santana. Rachel brought Brody; Yasmin went with some guy named Mark and, Kurt and Blaine went together. Unfortunately, Brittany couldn't come because of a cold that she caught from her roommate. They all walked down the night streets of New York in a group, talking and laughing together. They all walked next to their dates, sharing proximity. Quinn walked next to Santana, holding her hand, as they hung back a little from the rest of the group. Yasmin turned around and saw the interaction and rapidly slapped Rachel's arm.

"Rae!" she whispered loudly. Rachel looked to her with wide eyes, slightly irritated, rubbing her arm. "Look.." Yasmin said, discreetly pointing towards Santana and Quinn. At that moment, Quinn laid her head on Santana's shoulder and laced their fingers together. Rachel turned her head and saw what Yasmin was getting excited about. _They are adorable. _She looked back to Yasmin and smiled eagerly. Brody and Mark looked at them with confused faces and shook their heads.

The group reached the doors of the karaoke place, and stopped when Rachel abruptly stood in front of the main entrance. "Okay, before we go in, we must divide the group up into two teams in order for a fair dual." the short brunette said. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes at Rachel's talking habbits, as Quinn slightly slapped her shoulder with a small giggle. "So, Kurt, Brody, and I are all already on a team. That's 3. You guys have Santana, Quinn, Yasmin, Blaine, and Mark. That's 5. Who's trading on NYU?" Rachel looked at the NYU students. They all shared glances and Blaine stepped forward.

"I'll be the traitor." He sighed. "Well, atleast i'll be with Kurt, so I don't mind." the chic boy added sweetly. Quinn lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder with a pout.

"No, Blainey, we need the best voices. With you they may have a chance of winning!" the blonde said seriously. Kurt and Rachel scoffed and Brody laughed as Quinn realized what she just implied. She shrugged her shoulders and placed her head back on the Latina's shoulder. "Well, Blaine? You seriously gonna trade on us for your boyfriend?" she teased.

Kurt blushed and Blaine bit back a smile. "He's not my boyfriend, yet." he said and winked at Kurt. "And yes, I am. That's like asking you would you switch from a team with Santana to one with me." He laughed as her eyes went wide and she tightened her hold on Santana. She shook her head and nuzzled her nose into Santana's neck as the tan girl wrapped an arm around her. Yasmin and Rachel smiled at each other. "Exactly, so don't be messing with mine." he sassed. Everyone looked shocked and burst into laughter.

"Stop hanging around San." Kurt said and rubbed his temples. Santana gave him an offended look.

A breeze rushed by them and Quinn shivered; Santana squeezed the hazel eyed girl. "Okay, can we go in now? It's freezing out here." Santana said, still looking at the blonde in her arms. The group murmured their agreements and started into the bar. They piled in the Karaoke bar and signed in their names. They sat down at a table as the waitress handed them menus. They all scanned the menu before Mark asked what everyone was ordering.

"I'm probably just going to get a burger, onion rings, and a beer." Santana said with a shrug. Yasmin laughed at her and shook her head.

"You're such a guy San." she said through bits of laughter. Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn laughed at Yasmin's remark as Santana kicked her underneath the bar's table. "Anyways, I'm getting fries and water. About you guys?" she asked. The rest of the group stated what they were going to order, Rachel talking about her being a vegetarian and that they were eating defenseless animals. They decided to share everything and have a huge feast together.

"So, who's going first?" Santana asked as she picked up the bar's point keeper and entered the two team names.

"We'll go first." Brody piped in. Mark sighed in relief and Yasmin smiled at him. Rachel clapped in excitement and mentally planned out songs to help her team win. Quinn looked to the short brunette amusedly as she pondered. She shifted her eyes to see Brody staring lovingly at Rachel. It dawned on her that everyone, besides her and Santana, had brought dates. She started to feel knots in her stomach at the thought and smirked. She doesn't know where the courage got into her, but it did.

"So, I guess we're each other's dates to this thing. Y'know, since we both came alone and what not." she whispered into the Latina's ear. When, the girl's eyes went wide and she smirked, Quinn's smile broadened. "I mean, if that's what you would like." the blonde said as she moved closer to the brunette, who seemed to have trouble breathing. Quinn took this as a good sign.

Santana inhaled slowly as Quinn became near inches away from her body, their thighs squished together. _What is this girl doing to me? _Santana coughed, trying to hid the obvious effect the blonde had on her. The other members of the group chatted quietly with their own dates. "Are you asking me out? While we're already out?" she asked teasingly.

"Did you just admit to this being a date?" Quinn retorted.

Santana smiled at her and took the blondes hand in her own. "If you want it to be. I imagined our first date to be more thoughtful and.." she took a second to do a once over of the others at her table and grimace. "..private." she finished with her grimace still in place. Quinn laughed and lightly shoved the girls shoulder. Santana gaped at the blonde and rubbed her shoulder. "Okay, if we're going to be dating, Blondie, I'd prefer if you leave the domestic violence out." She said with a smile.

"That wasn't even hard and you know it." she said. Santana opened her mouth to protest but Quinn cut her off. "I've seen your muscles before Santana, and I know that your pretty strong so don't you dare with that 'domestic violence' stuff." she said and laughed at the girl's pout.

"You guys are just adorable." Kurt said with an adoring smile. "Why aren't you married yet?" the sharp boy teased. Quinn blushed, not only a the boy's comment, but also because she realized Yasmin, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were looking at her and Santana. Santana laughed at Kurt and put an arm around the blonde girl. She pulled the girl closer as their waitress came back with their orders.

After the waitress set down the plates and left, everyone began eating and chatting with one another. Santana took a huge bite out of her burger, as ketchup and mustard dripped down her chin. Yasmin and Rachel grimaced at the girl's table manners. Quinn giggled and picked up a napkin to wipe the Latina's mouth off. She put a finger under Santana's chin and turned her head slightly.

"You are adorable." she said to the brunette. She raised the napkin to Santana's mouth and wiped it slowly as she gazed into the dark eyes, with the same eyes gazing back at her.

Quinn's breath hitched marginally as the tan girl leaned forward. She closed her eyes in preparation, waiting for the plump lips to connect with her own. Rachel cleared her throat when Santana was inches away from kissing Quinn and shook her head at Santana. The pale skinned girl slammed her eyes open as a blush crept up her neck and to her ears. Santana gave the shorter girl an irritable look before picking up her burger and aggressively biting into it. Kurt and Blaine snickered at the girls, as Mark and Brody looked shocked and a little disappointed. Every one continued eating their food and talked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Anyone feel like karaoke now?" Blaine asked they finished up the dinners. He smiled at them convincingly as he stood up and taking Kurt's hand. They all said their agreement and stood up. Santana grabbed the point keeper off the table and headed toward the vacant stage with the rest of her group. They separated into their teams as Santana entered the team names. Brody stepped on stage first and whispered their song selection to the DJ. Seconds later the music to _'How To Be A HeartBreaker'_ blasted through the speakers and Santana groaned. Quinn elbowed the girl and mouthed 'be nice'. Blaine chuckled at the sight and leaned over so his mouth was near the Latina's ear.

"Your not even together yet, and you're already whipped. Damn girl I overestimated you." he whispered. Santana turned to look at Blaine as she glared at the decorated male. He shrugged as Quinn and Kurt giggled. They all returned their attention to the singers in front of them, listening intently. As the song ended, the NYADA students cheered as Rachel curtsied and walked off the stage. The NYU students clapped solemnly as Santana booed loudly from her seat. Yasmin hit her upside her head stopping hear. The Hispanic girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Mark went up next singing Gavin DeGraw's _'Soldier'_, causing NYADA to win the point and Santana to like him less.

After Kurt and Yasmin went up, Yasmin winning the round with Rihanna's _'Stay'_, it was Blaine's turn. Quinn got excited and told Santana to prepare herself. Santana laughed at the girl and rested her arm on her other shoulder. Blaine told the DJ his song and a few seconds later, _Faster _by Matt Nathanson filled the room. Santana was impressed with the his voice. Blaine hopped off stage and began to sing to Kurt.

_Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl_  
_I beg and steal, I follow you_  
_yeah you own me_  
_and you make my heart beat faster_

Blaine jumped back on stage and continued through the chorus. When he finished, Quinn stood out of seat and applauded him audibly. Santana clapped and walked toward him with Quinn, and complimented him on his voice, much to everyone's surprise. It was Quinn's turn next and Santana was looking forward to hearing the girl sing for the first time. The blonde turned to her as the rest of the group waited for her to perform. She tapped her right cheek with a smirk. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek as Yasmin, Blaine, and Kurt awed. The Latina groaned and stalked over to her seat.

Quinn picked up the microphone as the music began to play.

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

She kept her eyes locked with Santana's while singing. Santana felt her heart melt a little. She felt that she could actually fall for the green eyed girl. Kurt, Yasmin, and Rachel smiled at Santana as Quinn serenaded her.

_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some._

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Quinn finished her song and ran off the stage and into Santana's lap, with a wide grin on her face. The girl wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as everyone complimented her on her voice and performance.

"What'd ya think?" she asked the Latina.

"I think.." she said as she pulled Quinn closer to her and squeezed her a little. "..that you have the sexiest voice in this room." she said, looking in the now hazel eyes. She leaned closer and lifted her chin. Quinn captured the girl's lips on her own and smiled into the kiss. Brody, Mark, and Yasmin cheered as they had their first kiss, but neither girl heard them; It was as if they were the only ones in the room, as their lips moved in sync.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was supposed to be longer but, I felt bad because everyone is updating and it took my so long. Plus, it's getting late and I didn't want you giuys waiting any longer. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review pls! xx


	6. Chapter 6: Take It Slow

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or it's characters**

**AN: This is a little short. Kind of just a filler, as will the next, I sawz. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows and favs. It seriously makes my day. I never really noticed how many mistakes I leave in my chapters, for this and Love Like Fools. I guess it's because im a horrible uploader and am always rushing to post. *shrug* Also, school is really busy and it will continue to be until graduation day (yikes) so just hang in there and i'll try my best to write and post as often as I can, Thank you! xx**

* * *

Chapter 6: Take It Slow

After an intense battle between the two 'captains', Rachel and Santana, it was called a tie. Everyone groaned in response to the outcome. The DJ spoke through the microphone telling everyone to settle down. Rachel turned around abruptly and demanded a tie-breaker. Santana smirked at her friend's competitiveness. The DJ reluctantly agreed to Rachel's demand, like he had a choice, and decided on a song.

"Wait, what if I don't know the song?" Rachel asked. The DJ, whose name they learned was Matt, smiled at the Jewish girl.

"_Everyone_ knows this song, trust me." he said smugly and began to play the music. Everyone clapped and cheered as Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl' flowed through the speakers. Blaine nudged Quinn teasingly at the coincidence of the song title. The blonde blushed and slapped Blaine's leg as he laughed.

**_Santana: _**_This was never the way I planned._

**_Rachel: _**_Not my intention._

**_Santana:_**_ I've got some brave, drink in hand._

**_Rachel:_**_ Lost my discretion._

The girls maintained a challenging stare towards each other throughout the entire performance. As the song finished both teams leaned forward in anticipation for the Matt to announce the winner of the battle. Matt smiled and wiped his brow then raised the microphone to his lips. He cleared his throat and paused just to mess with the crew; he laughed as they groaned and signaled for him to hurry up.

"And the winner is...Nnn-" he pointed to the direction of the NYADA students. Rachel and Kurt's faces lit up with excitement. "NO ONE!" he exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws fell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE?!" Rachel yelled.

"If I can't chose a tie then no one wins. You both are equally good. It's impossible to choose." he said with a sincere smile. Rachel grunted and Santana shrugged before running over to her special blonde friend and pulling her onto her lap.

"Technically, NYU still wins because of our points overall. Shh." Quinn whispered to Santana and Yasmin with one finger over her lips.

* * *

Santana laced she and Quinn's fingers together as they walked back to campus. She was really ecstatic about the escalate in her relationship with Quinn. Santana always got this giddy feeling whenever the girl's name was even mentioned, that's never happened to the hard ass Latina before, ever. Usually, whenever a girl would get this close and flirty with her, she would just fuck them and duck them, but Quinn was different. Quinn actually made her feel things, thing that people would describe in songs and poems. Just by the simple gesture of holding her soft, pale hands, set Santana's heart on fire.

Quinn swung their interlocked hands back and forth as they grew nearer to their dorm building. She pulled Santana into a big hug with her arms around the latters neck. Santana felt the blonde smile into her raven hair when she squeezed her closer. The blonde leaned out of the embrace and gazed into Santana's brown eyes before turning around to go to her dorm. Santana lightly grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around, pulling her into a loving kiss. Quinn felt her knees go weak and replaced her arms back around Santana's neck for assistance.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes and Quinn went to walk to her dorm. Once again, she was turned around by Santana. "Let me walk you to your dorm?" she said with a shrug and pleading eyes. Quinn nodded her head with a smile and took the tan hand in her own before walking toward the elevator to her room.

"You know, I don't kiss on the first date." Quinn said. "That tells me that you're different from the rest." she smiled as the elevator doors slid open.

Santana smiled and blushed a little at the comment.

They made their way to Quinn's room and stood in front of it. "Do you want to come in? I'm pretty sure my roommate isn't here yet, considering that it's a Friday night." she said as she took out her keys and fiddled with them.

Santana check the time on her watch. _10:48, I should really head back to my room. _Quinn began to pout at the growing silence from her Latina. _There is no way i'm going to be able to say no to her. Ugh, Borat's right, I am whipped. _Santana rolled her eyes to herself and nodded her head as Quinn smiled and opened to door, letting them into the dorm room.

"You want something to drink?" Quinn said as she opened her mini fridge. "I have Sprite, Pepsi, Ginger Ale, and Iced Tea."

Santana turned around to see Quinn bending over in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she licked her lips. She cleared her throat before responding. "I'll have a Sprite." she tried to say as nonchalantly as she could manage. Quinn tossed her a can of soda with a knowing smirk.

"Were you checking me out?" She asked as Santana shook her head feverishly. She took a sip from her Iced Tea with her tongue and maintained eye contact with Santana who groaned. Quinn raised an eyebrow and sat down next to the girl. "Mhmm.."

Thirty minutes went by and the girls found themselves making out on the couch. It started heating up as Santana slid her fingers underneath Quinn's shirt and immediately retracted them. She abruptly detached herself from the blonde, who looked at her with confused eyes laced with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Santana took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's just..I want to take things slow with you." she merely whispered. Quinn still looked confused, but quietly nodded her head. "I'm not the relationship type, Quinn. I usually sleep with girls and sometimes let them stay the night. I don't want that with you; I actually want to get to know you, and hold you, and just be with you." she said. Santana had no clue why she was telling Quinn all of this. She's breaking down her walls and letting the girl in, something she haven't been able to do with Yasmin, Kurt, or even Rachel. Mind you, she met Quinn about 3 weeks ago while she knew Rachel since the age of 13. "It's like you said in the elevator, you're different from the rest, I can tell. So, can we take things slow?" she asked hopefully as Quinn squinted her eyes.

"Of course, San. Thank you for telling me that." she said sincerely and rested her head on the other girls shoulder before dozing off after a couple of minutes. She felt strong arms carry her to her bed and tuck her in. "Mmm..stay the night?" she asked sweetly and patted the empty side of her mattress. Santana sighed and pulled back the sheets and slipping under the blondes covers. Said blonde turned her body so Santana was spooning her and drifted off to sleep with a tan arm drooped over her waist.


End file.
